The Gorgeous Slav
by SivVulk
Summary: Ginny has just had yet another lonesome and uneventful summer. When a student from Durmstrang transfers to Hogwarts, Ginny quicly becomes infactuated with her, but she is not the only one. What consequences will Ginny face as a result of her actions.


The Gorgeous Slav

It had been five years since Ginny caught her first glimpse of Hogwarts, and it seemed to her that as the years went by her heart grew colder and colder. Her crush on Harry, that had gone nowhere was now looked upon as more of an admiration of his courage and strength than a legitimate crush. Ginny's relationships had all been with boys, it was not until the end of her fifth year that the young redhead came to realize that the one person she desired the most was Hermione. Alas, Ginny could not make herself confess her true feelings to Hermione, who was more than content in her relationship with Ginny's older brother, Ron. In fact Ginny had refused to even tell Hermione that she was a lesbian, as she did not want her best friend to feel uncomfortable around her. This decision by the youngest of the Weasley's made her feel isolated and unhappy, causing her to become even more obsessed with homework than Hermione was. Ginny's feelings for Hermione began to fade on the first day back when her eyes met those of a beautiful newcomer to Hogwarts who had the best set of eyes Ginny had ever seen. At first though the new girl seemed distant and remarkably shy and secretive. Ginny doubted that this girl would be remotely interested in her. The only thing that seemed to bring happiness to Ginny was quidditch, it never failed to put a smile on her face.

However Gryffindor's third chaser, Alicia Spinnet had now finished her years at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw's team which Harry had scouted had improved a lot since last year. As for Slytherin their team had grown in experience and were a much better squad, they were not only rough competitors, but their skill had grown considerably. Harry and Katie had no one from Gryffindor that could be a good chaser except for Ron. Although he had been keeper last year, over the summer he had suffered a major concussion and as a result he began playing along side Ginny while Fred and George took turns being keeper. Both Ginny and Ron had developed great chemistry and Ron was now an excellent shooter. Jack Sloper had lost his position as beater to Neville who joined Andrew Kirke as the Gryffindor beaters, which left a void for keeper. This is because at a meeting before the first practice, the team had decided that Ron was needed more as a chaser and that it could be dangerous for him to play as keeper.

Rain was coming down in buckets, much to the dismay of the Gryffindor team. They had originally booked the quidditch field for an earlier time, but Slytherin claimed that they had made a reservation prior to Gryffindor's that had been "overlooked". Jack and Colin, the two candidates who had tried out for keeper looked mediocre at best, and both blamed the rain for their poor performance when in fact, it was their skill that was lacking. Suddenly, a lone figure came rushing towards the field from the dressing room. She asked if she could try out for keeper. Ginny recognized the girl immediately, it was another sixth year girl who had transferred from Durmstrang, who was very quiet but yet a boy magnet. Such a magnet that even Malfoy had a crush on her, despite the fact that she was in Gryffindor.

"I'm really sorry I'm late, I was in the midst of writing my Potions essay and I completely lost track of time" said the girl with her thick Slavic accent. For the whole time the girl was talking, Ginny was again mesmerized by her looks, and such a killer smile. Every time she saw her she was stunned by her beauty. Her ocean blue eyes, her golden blonde hair, and her figure was simply stunning.

Harry looked at Katie who replied "Well I don't want you to have come out here for nothing Zashka".

"Yeah let's see what you've got" said Harry. Zashka thanked them both and was airborne in a flash. Zashka relieved Colin and Katie, Ginny and Ron not expecting much from the last candidate took turns firing the quaffles. Zashka however saved every single shot.

"Come on you three, you're making a fool of yourselves!" yelled Andrew

"My grandmother can shoot better than that!" hollered Jack, who was still upset about losing his spot. The three chasers grew frustrated and tried again, this time increasing the pace, but Zashka denied them again and again and only the rare quaffle got by the female keeper. It was becoming clear that Zashka was more than familiar with the role. Yet she had not said a thing, no bragging, no sarcastic remarks, nothing.

"Blimey" muttered Ron "that girl is incredible".

"How on earth did she recover so quickly" gasped Katie.

"Alright all players back here" ordered Harry who was more than impressed. The four airborne players made their way done as the whole team clapped and congratulated the latecomer.

"Great showing in net, you have great talent" complimented Ginny

"I'll say, you'd make me look like a beginner" confessed Ron. Zashka gave them both a smile and was then congratulated by the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Congratulations Zashka, you have made the team" said Harry. Having heard those words, the young Slav beamed.

Once practice was over, Katie told Ginny and Zashka that she had to hurry back to meet her boyfriend. Zashka and Ginny were now alone in the girl's changing room.

"Are you from Bulgaria by any chance?" asked Ginny

"Yes, how did you guess?"

"Your last name gave it away and your accent. My oldest brother who used to work in Romania with dragons, went to Bulgaria to watch the Quidditch World Cup."

"Oh really? I was there as well, it was a great final"

"I'm guessing you played quidditch at Durmstrang"

"Yes, my house won the championship three years straight, mostly because Krum was on our team. My father though made me into the player I am today. I only wish he could see me play now."

"What happened?" asked Ginny absent mindedly

"My father was determined to bring down the Death Eaters and so Dolohov, who had been one of my father's best friends was told to kill him, and that is how he became a Death Eater."

"I'm so sorry"

"No don't be, it's good to talk about this with someone," replied Zaskha with a smile. At that point the two girls had changed back into their clothes, and were finally ready to leave the changing room. Ginny had not noticed the bracelet made of precious stones and gems that Zashka had strapped back on to her left wrist.

"I love your bracelet" remarked Ginny. She was on a cycle of compliments but she couldn't help it, she was just so attracted to this girl.

"Thanks" replied Zashka timidly, "I made it myself. In fact can I give it to you? It's meant to be a friendship bracelet".

"Oh that's very nice of you" began Ginny, who went red as a tomato, "but I couldn't take it from you"

"Nonsense, I have another one back in my room that's identical to this one." Zashka took the bracelet right off and put it around Ginny's soft hand and the two gave each other an awkward look.

"I prefer the muggle way of doing this" she stated plainly. "See if you like this" added Zashka and she pointed her wand towards the bracelet and whispered "Scriptum auraria!" and then Ginny saw her name being written in small gold letters directly on to the gems.

"Thank you Zashka" uttered Ginny. Zashka felt uneasy and needed to change the subject fast.

"Do you know who Katie's boyfriend is?

"Michael Corner, I used to go out with him" replied Ginny. Not knowing what to say in response Zashka simply stated "I've never had a boyfriend"

"Really?" remarked Ginny in disbelief, "I would think a girl…" Ginny paused, as this time she had gone too far. Ginny didn't know what to say but then realized that at that point they had reached the entrance to the common room.

"Password?" asked the fat lady.

"Not yet" Zashka replied and she grabbed Ginny by the arm.

"What's the matter?" inquired a perplexed Ginny

"I need to tell you something in private, where no one will hear us".

"Oh don't mind me girls! I don't have feelings" retorted the lady in the portrait. Ginny really couldn't care less as she was too busy trying to contain her excitement. Her emotions were out of control and she could barely restrain the urges that she was feeling. Ever since she had laid eyes on Zaskha, ever since that one night she was sorted into Gryffindor every thought of Hermione had vanished from Ginny's mind and the fact that Zashka had sat right next to Ginny was to her a a sign of fate. Ginny who had gotten used to spending a lot of time alone had discovered what she called the "neglected" rooms of Hogwarts and had even discovered a secret passageway that lead all the way up to the top of Hogwarts Castle. The two girls hurried down the corridor and came face to face with Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Before the cat could meow a full meow out to her master, Ginny whispered "Friosan!" and the feline froze on the spot. Filch however, had heard his beloved cat and was in quick pursuit. Zashka and Ginny picked up the pace and came to what appeared to be a dead end.

"Good call on that one" complimented Zashka with a giggle. Ginny could only give a mischievous grin to her partner in crime.

"Oh bother, what's that spell that gets rid of optical illusions?"

"Umm.. Fata morgana!" exclaimed Zashka triumphantly waving her wand simultaneously and at that point a portion of the wall on the left side dissappeared from view and a stair case lay right in front of them. As the two began their ascent, the spell was repeated and the wall came back into view.

"Hardly anyone knows about this passageway, I discovered it one night I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak. I caught Dumbledore using it"

"That's destiny for you" joked Zashka and the two laughed in unison. Once they reached the top they came to a circular room lit by two lanterns and that had a window that looked out on the water below. It was a full moon, which added more light to the room. Zashka gave out a wolf howl causing Ginny to turn in fright.

"Sorry" muttered Zashka apologetically, "I usually morph into a wolf when it's night time".

"You're an animagus?" asked Ginny in awe. Anticipating that a response would not suffice, Zashka changed into a timber wolf. Ginny stood for a bit until Zashka rubbed her head against Ginny's leg who got to her knees and petted Zashka in her "nocturnal" form. Zashka soon changed back and Ginny got back up to her feet . The blonde then stated that the reason she wanted to talk was a completely different matter.

"What I wanted to tell you was more of a question actually." There was a brief silence as the Bulgarian gathered her courage.

Zashka couldn't take it any longer and Ginny too dying with anticipation. Finally the Bulgarian gave in to her desires and began playing with Ginny's red hair and quickly gave Ginny a quick kiss on the lips then retreated to see her friend's response. Ginny didn't take any time at all as she returned the gesture of affection and the two were locked in a passionate kiss. This time Ginny was the one to back away from the kiss as she inquired "Feeling any better?" Zashka nodded. Ginny tugged at Zashka's jeans and the two began to peal the clothes off one another until they were both in their panties and bras. Zashka took the next step and felt up Ginny's bra, and gently fondled her friend's breast.

They had officially crossed the line between close friends and intimate friends and both were loving it. With the exception of a few casual conversations, the two had barely spoken to one another before that special night. Yet they somehow knew that the bond they had now was something more than friendship. Seeing Zashka drenched to the bone and perform such agility and determination in net had been the last straw for Ginny she had become deeply infactuated with the Bulgarian. Neither of them could think of a time they had ever felt this happy, this complete. Their fears, the consequences of their actions and their general sense of sadness was now insignificant to them.

Zashka's bold move didn't go unchallenged, Ginny aggressively clipped Zashka's bra off and sucked Zashka's left breast, who moaned in approval. Zashka lifted Ginny's chin up and the two kissed a third time this time their tongues battled one another for supremacy. With one hand Ginny began to take her panties off and Zashka followed suit. As both panties fell to the ground the two girls flicked them away with their feet. They were finally completely nude and before Ginny could do anything, Zashka was rubbing her downstairs.

"Faster" Ginny moaned desperately. Zashka complied and Ginny who could no longer stand, got down on her back and wrestled her friend, pinning her on her back. It was Ginny's turn to do some rubbing and then beginning with one finger she penetrated Zashka's vagina, then two, and then three. Zashka moaned in approval and it was time for pay back. She wasn't going to let Ginny get away with that. Now Zashka got on top of Ginny.

"Pinned you!" bragged Zashka who then lunged for Ginny's breast and took turns nipping and then licking each of Ginny's nipples with her tongue. Ginny's breasts did not take long at all to become erect, but the merciless Zashka was not quite done though as she began kissing down Ginny's stomach and then after reaching the G-spot, Ginny opened her legs wide as Zashka began eating Ginny out.

"Taste good do I?" asked Ginny as she came.

"Like liquorice" replied Zashka. At this point Ginny was soaked from the inside and she rose up so that the two were now face to face. Zashka spread her legs out two as they had one hand on one other's face and the other stroking one another's g-spot. Then it was Ginny's turn to lick Zashka's cunt.

The two were now sweating profusley as well as gasping for air. Zashka went down on her side and Ginny followed suit.

"We should head back" said Zashka.

"I think not" replied Ginny devilishly as her outstretched hand went straight for Zashka's moist vagina. Not to be outdone, the gorgeous blonde mimicked Ginny and then finally the two embraced. The floor was stone cold, yet the warmth they felt inside as well as their body heat was enough for them. They had never felt such happiness. The closeness they felt was truly unique. Suddenly an owl came to perch, unnoticed by the two girls. Zashka gave out a shriek as she caught sight of the creature's pumpkin orange eyes.

"Don't you have any sense of privacy?" asked the young blonde. The owl gave her a frigthening glare and flew off in annoyance

"Well at least he had the dignity to wait till we were finished"

"Who said anything about us being finished?" demanded Zashka with one of her killer smiles. Ginny kissed Zashka on the lips in approval. The two were now exhausted but their bodies were crying for more.

"Are you always like this on your first dates?" asked Zashka as she caressed Ginny's hair

"Definetely not, guys are lucky if they get a kiss on their first date. With you it's different, don't ask me why but this doesn't feel at all like a first date."

"We should really try to keep this a secret" said Zashka sadly

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to get you alienated from your friends".

"If they really are my friends they'd understand and accept me for who I am, besides do you honestly think I will give you up like that? This has just been such an incredible time, I really can't express how happy you've made me feel."

"Tonight has no doubt been one that I will live to remember. I thank you Ginny for showing me what love has to offer."

"And I really didn't think I'd find someone who could sew my broken heart back together, but you've proved me wrong" confessed Ginny

"I hope that tonight marks a new start for the both of us, and that this night will become just one of many"

"As do I Zashka, as do I"


End file.
